


Dime que no te irás

by nitaxvi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, alternative universe, little Draco, snape is not that bad, the potters are a happy family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitaxvi/pseuds/nitaxvi
Summary: ¿Juegas al quidditch? - Como si ambos hubiesen encontrado la mejor tienda de chuches del mundo, se miraron fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Draco - sin hacer caso de su padrino que le regañaba por ser tan grosero con su invitada - subió corriendo a su habitación y le gritó a Harry que le esperase ahí.





	Dime que no te irás

\- ¡Cariño, ya estamos en casa! - dos hombres entraron por el portal blanco de la entrada y colgaron sus capas en algún punto cerca de la puerta. Sus siluetas encorvadas señalaban lo cansados que estaban, llevaban toda la noche y gran parte la mañana fuera. Ambos eran morenos y de casi la misma estatura; el más bajo llevaba el pelo por los hombros y bastante revuelto mientras el otro lo mantenía corto aunque con mucho volumen. Se movieron hacía el salón. El de pelo largo se tumbó a lo largo del sofá mientras el otro siguió andando hacía la cocina, donde las ventanas estaban ya abiertas. - Me he tenido que traer a canuto, estaba demasiado molido para aparecerse. Ni te imaginas la noche que nos ha dado Re ... ¿cariño? 

 

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la cocina sin duda había sido utilizada, pero su mujer no se hallaba allí. Preocupado, como era su estado natural desde hacía unos cuantos meses, se movió por la casa. Su mujer no estaba en la parte baja de la casa, ya era tarde para alguien como ella que le encantaba madrugar. Miró en el jardín, tampoco estaba. Subió corriendo las escaleras, su habitación estaba vacía. Con el corazón en un puño abrió con la mayor suavidad que pudo la habitación del pequeño y lo que vio le dejó aliviado. 

Un bebé de apenas un año se acurrucaba plácidamente contra una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos encima del sofá, justo al lado de una cuna azul.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, el hombre se acercó a su mujer y la fue despertando dándole suavemente en el brazo. En cuanto se empezó a mover, cogió a su hijo en brazos y con extrema cautela le dejó en la cuna. Después de observar como su hijo parecía un ángel durmiendo, se dio media vuelta y se arrodilló delante de la pelirroja.

 

\- Lily, cariño. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama?

 

Lily, que acababa de empezar a estirarse, miró a su alrededor y sentándose rápidamente abrió los ojos, como si de pronto se hubiese acordado de por qué se encontraba allí.

 

\- James ... Los .... Los 

 

El moreno se preocupó y agarrando de los brazos a su mujer la llevó fuera del cuarto. Una vez en el pasillo, la arropó en un abrazo e hizo ruidos para que la chica se tranquilizase.

 

\- Los Longbottom, James. Les han matado. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. 

 

James, perplejo, se alejó unos escasos centímetros de su mujer que ya tenía los ojos llorosos. Quería preguntar cómo lo sabía pero las palabras no le salían. Sólo pudo pensar en el pequeño Neville, que tenía la edad de su hijo. Lily, sabiendo lo que podía estar pensando su marido, se volvió a juntar a él. No quería perder ni un minuto a su lado. Lo había pasado tan mal durante toda la mañana, que en cuanto Dumbledore había salido de su casa, corrió escaleras arriba a ver a su pequeño Harry. 

 

\- Ha sido él, al parecer hay una profecía. - Lily se alejó cogiendo de la mano a su marido y le dirigió hacia su habitación donde le sentó en la cama y se arrodilló delante suyo. - James, tenemos que huir. La profecía hablaba de un niño que nacería a finales de verano. Podría haber sido Harry y de echo, Dumbledore me ha advertido de que podría venir a por nosotros. 

 

\- ¿Han muerto todos? 

 

Lily negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

 

\- Neville no. No saben con exactitud qué ha pasado, pero es poco probable que Voldemort le haya dejado vivir porque sí. Se lo han llevado con algún miembro de la Orden hasta encontrarle alguna casa muggle. Dejarle con su abuela o con cualquiera de nosotros sería demasiado peligroso. 

 

James asintió levemente y se levantó de la cama, levantando así con él a su mujer. 

 

\- Sirius está abajo descansando, desayunemos y planeemos alguna estrategia. Esta misma noche deberíamos estar durmiendo en algún otro sitio. 

 

Lily asintió mientras su marido salía por la puerta, el moreno se quedó un momento parado en la puerta y sin siquiera girarse susurró. 

 

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle a tu amiguito a donde nos movemos.

 

\- ¡James! - Lily se giró, dispuesta a encararle pero la habitación ya estaba vacía. Sabiendo que no era bueno para nadie seguir esa discusión, se dirigió hacia la ducha con un nudo ahogando su garganta. 

 

* * *

 

 

· " Querido Severus :

 

Como espero que sepas, ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry! ¡Está tan guapo! Me parece increíble que ya tenga 6 años y me entristece saber que aún no le conoces. Deberíamos quedar para que le vieras, James no se opone y espero que tú tampoco. 

Por razones obvias, y espero que no te ofendas, no puedes venir a nuestra nueva casa. Y no es sólo por ti, ya ni siquiera le decimos a Pettigrew donde nos alojamos. James cada vez se fía menos de la gente, y yo por desgracia estoy igual. Odio esta guerra y espero que termine pronto. Me encantaría pensar que Harry iría a Hogwarts sin saber quién es Quién-Tú-Sabes, pero supongo que eso es casi imposible. 

Sé que hace poco Dumbledore te ha pedido que enseñes pociones en Hogwarts, ¡me parece maravilloso! Deberías aceptar, Severus. Yo confío en ti y sé que Dumbledore también, quizás si aceptases el puesto más gente de la Orden lo haría aunque ya sé lo que estás pensando : " No necesito la confianza de ninguno de esos patanes incompetentes ". Pero Sev, aún tienes la marca y no te vendría nada mal ganarte un poco de esa confianza. Por favor, acéptalo. Aunque sea hazlo por mi, porque seguimos siendo mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Con cariño, 

Lily Potter. "

 

" Evans, 

 

¿Acaso debo recordarte que la causa de que aún no conozca a tu 'maravilloso hijo' está casada contigo? Me fastidia enormemente que hayamos tenido que esperar a que 'James no se oponga' para que pueda veros a ti y al crío. Y me fastidia aún más que yo vaya a aceptar tal encuentro. Tu dictas fecha y lugar. 

A Dumbledore aún no le he comunicado mi decisión y agradecería que tú no presionases también. Como bien dices, los miembros de la Orden me la traen floja y no pienso tolerar que utilices la marca como excusa a tus deseos de que sea profesor y encima de pociones. Pero te pediré un favor, quizás puedas hablar con Dumbledore y explicarle lo maravilloso que sería ponerme en una materia algo más ... consistente. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sería un buen ejemplo. Me lo debes, porque somos mejores amigos ¿verdad, Evans? 

 

Severus Snape. "

 

 

" Querido Severus :

 

La mayor parte del tiempo eres inaguantable, me gustaría que me recordases por qué somos amigos. 

Harry y yo te esperamos el jueves que viene en el parque de Westlid Avenue, alrededor de las 7. 

 

Con cariño, 

Lily Potter. 

 

PD : Como bien predecía, Dumbledore me ha dado una negativa ante la idea de que enseñes algo que tenga que ver con las Artes Oscuras. Supongo que ya le habías expresado tus deseos y espero que te entre en la mollera el por qué es una mala idea que sigas insistiendo. "

 

* * *

 

 

· - ¿Papá por qué no viene? 

 

Un niño de apenas medio metro de alto, tiraba de la falda de su madre mientras ambos caminaban por un parque de Londres. Aunque faltaba poco para que el sol se fuese, aún hacía calor y Lily se preguntaba en qué momento se le ocurrió coger una chaquetita para su hijo. 

 

\- Ya te lo he dicho, cariño. Papá tenía que trabajar y no podía venir. 

 

\- Ya es mayorcito, ¿por qué no le explicas que su padre es un patán que pocas veces se levanta del sofá?

 

La pelirroja, haciendo oídos sordos de aquel insulto tan gratuito hacia su marido, se fijó en el hombre que se había aparecido delante suyo y sonrió. Su hijo, por el contrario, se escondió rápidamente detrás de la falda su madre. Aquel hombre vestía todo de negro y le recordaba a un murciélago. Le imponía algo de miedo. 

 

\- ¡Sev! ¿Acaso no te he prohibido que insultes a James delante de mi hijo? - aunque quería regañarle, no pudo evitar que su voz no sonase nada dura. Severus, que también lo había notado, se rió bajito y se acercó a abrazar a su amiga. 

 

\- ¿Y acaso yo no te prohibí que te casases con tal patán? Al parecer no somos muy buenos dando ordenes, Evans. 

 

\- Mami, ¿qué es 'patán'? - un susurro que provenía de abajo les recordó que no estaban solos y Lily riendo se agachó a la altura de su hijo. Harry entró en pánico al ver que se quedaba sin su escondite estratégico y se pegó lo máximo que pudo a su madre, sin quitarle la vista de encima al señor tan raro que hablaba con ella. 

 

\- No es nada, mi amor. Olvídate de eso. Quiero presentarte a un amigo, Harry. - Harry sin responder, giró la cara hacia atrás y abrazó a su madre. Se negaba a aceptar que ese hombre que le daba miedo era amigo de su madre. - Anda Harry, saluda. 

 

Al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba, Lily dirigió su mirada hacia Snape y susurró un 'Lo siento', a lo que el hombre sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y agacharse también. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que algún día intentaría ganarse la amistad del crío de Potter, seguramente le hubiese cruciado el culo. 

 

\- Oye Harry, ¿sabes que tengo un ahijado de tu edad? Se llama Draco y también va a ir a Hogwarts. 

 

Como si le hubiesen ofrecido un caramelo, el pequeño se giró a mirar al desconocido con los ojos muy abiertos. Y luego, con una sonrisa, miró a su madre.

 

\- ¿Draco es un niño mago también? 

 

Lily rió y le guiñó un ojo a Severus, indicándole que había sacado el tema favorito de su hijo. 

 

\- Claro, como tú. Y seguro que también le encanta el quidditch.

 

Madre e hijo miraron a Severus quien se encogió de hombros y le contó a Harry que al chico le gustaba tanto que sus padres le habían comprado ya su primera escoba. 

 

\- ¡Mami, igual que a mi! 

 

Harry estaba que no se lo creía, ¡y él que creía que tendría que esperar hasta Hogwarts para conocer a más niños magos que les gustase el quidditch!

 

\- Aún no ha conocido a casi ningún otro niño mago y casi todos los días me pregunta cuánto le queda para ir a Hogwarts. - ambos adultos se habían puesto a andar cerca del niño que corría y gritaba delante suyo.

 

\- Y déjame adivinar, se muere por entrar en Gryffindor. - recibió un ligero codazo en su costilla izquierda y ladeó una sonrisa. 

 

\- Para tu información a Harry le da igual en qué casa entre, le gustan todas. 

 

\- Seguro ... Oye Harry, - gritó un poco, llamando la atención del niño - ¿en qué casa quieres entrar?

 

El chico hizo ademán de estar pensando durante unos escasos 5 segundos antes de vitorear con aires de suficiencia. 

 

\- ¡A Gryffindor, como papá y mamá! ¡Es la mejor casa! - y riendo se alejó hacia unos columpios que parecían vacíos. 

 

\- Para su pesar, se parece demasiado al patán de su padre. - bufó Snape. 

 

\- Que va, tiene mis ojos. 

 

\- Me he fijado. Lo único agraciado que tiene el muchacho. - comentó el hombre mientras ambos se sentaban en un banco. Muchas parejas que por ahí paseaban con sus hijos les miraban sorprendidos. Sin duda ver a un hombre con túnicas tan extrañas y negras en medio del verano llamaba la atención de las familias muggles.

 

\- ¿Sabes, Sev? Creo que es el momento de que me recuerdes el por qué somos amigos. 

 

* * *

 

 

· " Evans, 

 

En poca semanas empiezan las clases y me temo que durante el año no tendré demasiado tiempo para verte - y menos para ver al mini patán ese que llamas 'hijo'. 

En unos días, Narcissa y Lucius se ausentan por asuntos de trabajo y me han pedido que cuide de Draco. He pensado que quizás sería una buena oportunidad para volver a vernos y así hacer feliz a tu mini-Gryffindor. Creo que si soy el primero en presentarle a otro niño fanático del quidditch, se le irá ese miedo tan absurdo que me tiene. Con lo cobarde que es deberías decirle que no se preocupe, que a la casa del león entra de cabeza. 

 

Con cariño,

Severus Snape. "

 

 

" Querido Severus, 

 

Cada día me alucina más tu pedantería. Ni siquiera debería tolerar que te acerques a mi hijo. Pero claro, sé que si algún día Harry se entera de que desperdicio esta oportunidad de que conozca a tu ahijado nunca me lo perdonará - es muy resentido, podría llegar a ser un gran Slytherin. 

Si no vistieses como para un entierro quizás mi hijo dejaría de preguntarme que por qué soy amiga de un vampiro. Pero como, para mi desgracia, te conozco demasiado bien sé que nunca cambiarás. Igual que sé que si insistes en el encuentro de mi hijo con el pequeño Malfoy es porque en el fondo, mi 'mini-patán' te ha caído bien. Pero tranquilo Sev, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. 

 

Con cariño, 

Lily. "

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

· - ¿Aquí vive Draco? - Harry sólo podía mirar a su alrededor con admiración, ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiese visto en una casa así, ¡era enorme! 

 

\- Sí, cariño, aquí vive. Pero oye, escucha - Lily cogió a su hijo de los hombros y le giró para que se mirasen - quiero que antes de nada saludes a Severus, ¿entiendes? - Harry torció una mueca y miró de reojo hacia la casa - Si no eres educado, no hay quidditch.

 

El niño abrió la boca en forma de protesta, ¡sin quidditch! Ese era el peor castigo que Harry podía imaginar. Resignado bufó y dio media vuelta, echando a andar de nuevo hacia la casa, sin siquiera esperar a su madre. 

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, Snape les abrió y el chico se regañó mentalmente por haberse alejado tanto de su madre. Miró hacia atrás, preocupado, intentando calcular cuanto tardaría su madre en llegar a la puerta.

 

\- Hola, Harry.

 

El niño, sin todavía atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Severus, agachó la cabeza y se miró los pies.

 

\- Hola. - susurró.

 

\- Harry, ¿quieres entrar? - Snape puso la voz más dulce que pudo, aunque su voz estaba en realidad muy lejos de ser dulce. Lily sonrió en cuanto llegó.

 

\- ¿Draco está dentro? - Harry alzó la mirada apenas unos segundos para ver a Snape asentir - Vale. - Su madre se movió y el niño se dio cuenta de que le estaba reprochando algo. - Gracias ... Señor Snape. 

 

Lily le dio un empujoncito y Harry entró mientras interiormente intentaba calmar sus nervios. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿Su escoba sería mejor que la de Harry? ¿Jugaría mejor que él al quidditch? ¿Sería simpático? ¿Serían igual de altos? ¿Se parecería a Snape? 

Llegaron a una sala enorme con una chimenea y un chasquido se oyó en medio de la habitación. Un ser pequeño y arrugado apareció y Harry de la impresión - ya que nunca había visto ni había oído hablar de los elfos domésticos - corrió detrás de su madre. ¿Esa cosa sería Draco?

 

\- Dobby, llama al señorito Draco y dile que le he traído una sorpresa. 

 

\- Sí, señor Snape. - respondió con una voz muy irritante y aguda. 

 

El ser pequeño y arrugado desapareció y Harry se quedó mirando el punto donde había aparecido con gran expectación. Lily rió y le sacó de detrás suyo. 

 

\- Eso era un elfo, Harry. Muchos magos los tienen para que les ayuden a cuidar de la casa. 

 

\- ¿Y por qué nosotros no tenemos? 

 

\- Porque nuestra casa no es tan grande como esta, no necesitamos esa ayuda.

 

\- Aah - Harry asintió levemente, observando toda la estancia. Esperando que ningún otro ser llamado elfo apareciese también sin más. 

 

\- ¡Padrino! ¿Puedo jugar fuera? ¡Hay muchíiiisimo sol y ...

 

Un niño rubio y muy blanco, vestido con túnicas azules oscuras, se quedó parado en la cima de las escaleras. ¿Por qué nunca le avisaban cuando había visita? Miró de reojo a su padrino, el cual sonreía quedamente, y luego observó a la mujer a su lado. No le sonaba de nada y además, llevaba ropas de muggle. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal invitada. ¿Quién sería aquella mujer y por qué tenía Draco que conocerla?

Empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta que oyó una tercera voz hablándole a la mujer. Se colgó un poco de la barandilla y observó a un niño, también con atuendo muggle, moreno de gafas redondas.

 

\- Mamá, es muy rubio. Parece un ángel. ¿Ese es Draco? - susurró Harry para que sólo su madre lo oyese. Lily, riendo a causa de las ocurrencias de su hijo, asintió y le empujó un poco para que quedase delante suyo. 

 

\- Buenas tardes. - En cuanto llegó a la habitación saludó con un meneo de cabeza a los invitados y se detuvo al lado de su padrino.  

 

Lily y Severus se miraron y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Harry nunca había estado tan tímido a la hora de hacer amigos y esta era una situación totalmente nueva para ella. 

 

\- Hola, Draco. Me llamo Lily y este es Harry. Somos a...

 

Pero Lily no pudo terminar su presentación ya que Draco vio como Harry, que había tenido las manos a sus espaldas todo el tiempo, movía un brazo y hacía aparecer una escoba.

 

\- ¿Juegas al quidditch? - Como si ambos hubiesen encontrado la mejor tienda de chuches del mundo, se miraron fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Draco - sin hacer caso de su padrino que le regañaba por ser tan grosero con su invitada - subió corriendo a su habitación y le gritó a Harry que le esperase ahí.

 

\- Dobby - llamó mientras Snape. El elfo volvió a aparecer, esta vez muy cerca de Harry. Y este no pudo evitar soltar un gritito por la impresión. - ¿Por qué no acompañas a los niños fuera mientras juegan? Nosotros daremos una vuelta, avísame cuando la cena esté lista.

 

\- Como desee el señor Snape. - Dobby inclinó la cabeza y esperó a que los dos adultos se marcharan para mirar al niño nuevo. - ¿Cómo se llama usted, señorito?

 

\- ¿Señorito? - repitió Harry arrugando la nariz, meneó la cabeza como negando algo y dijo - Llámame sólo Harry. - el elfo, poco convencido, asintió con la cabeza y apartó su mirada. No debía mirar demasiado a los magos, podía ser de mala educación. - ¿Tú te llamas Dobby, verdad? 

 

\- Así es señ ... Harry. 

 

Harry sonrió y alargó su brazo hacia él, esperando a que el elfo le estrechase la mano. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Dobby, sorprendido y sin saber qué significaba aquel gesto, simplemente le miró de reojo la mano. Para cuando Harry le iba a explicar que le estaba saludando, una voz proveniente de las escaleras captó su atención.

 

\- ¡Harry vamos fuera! ¡En mi casita tengo todas las bolas de quidditch!

 

Sin esperar a que el moreno le respondiese, Draco tiró de su brazo y lo arrastró hacia el jardín. No muy lejos de las verjas había una casita de madera que su padre le había construido un año atrás.

En cuanto llegaron, Draco se giró a ver a su invitado que observaba todo con admiración. 

 

\- ¿De qué te gusta jugar?

 

\- De buscador. - Harry sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. ¡Por fin tenía alguien de su edad con el que jugar!

 

\- Genial, igual que a mí. 

 

 

* * *

 

 - ¡Mamá mira, Draco me ha enviado un regalo!

 

Era navidad y Harry tenía ya 9 años. Emocionado por la primera carta que le había enviado su mejor amigo. Y no era sólo eso, además había una foto en el sobre. ¡Una foto de los dos! Se acordaba de aquella, se la había hecho Snape cuando fueron al callejón diagón en junio. 

Corrió escaleras abajo, esperando que sus padres tuvieran algún marco que no utilizaran. No quería por nada del mundo que esa foto se rompiera. A causa de sus divagaciones internas, se tropezó en los últimos escalones y calló, raspándose las rodillas y las manos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los labios le temblaban, pero antes de empezar a llorar unos brazos cálidos y fuertes le cogieron.

 

\- Ey, campeón. Hay que tener cuidado. A ver esas heridas. - Harry, que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de James, negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Si se las enseñaba, seguro le pondría algún potingue de esos que escuecen. - Harry ...

 

\- ¡MI FOTO! - Sin dejar que su padre siguiera, se empujó hacia abajo para que su padre le soltase. En cuanto tocó el suelo, tanteó un poco el terreno hasta que la vio. Se acercó rápidamente y casi vuelven las ganas de llorar cuando al ver que esta se había arrugado. 

 

James, al ver los pucheros que hacía su niño, se agachó a su lado y cogió la foto de entre sus manos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, que su hijo se llevase tanto con un hijo de mortífagos ... Meneó la cabeza, apartando esas ideas de su mente. Ya había discutido demasiado con su mujer por eso. 

 

\- Ven, vamos a buscarle un marco. Verás que cuando esté puesta ni se nota.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Padre, por favor, vayamos más rápido. - Draco se sentía nervioso y frustrado. ¡Por fin iba ir a Hogwarts! No podía quedarse quieto, quería correr hacia el tren y buscar a Harry. ¿Estarían ambos en la misma casa? Él quería ir a Slytherin, como toda su familia, pero sabía que Harry prefería Gryffindor y eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio querría ir a ahí? Los leones no tenían nada de especial. Las serpientes eran inteligentes y leales, sin duda no tenían nada que envidiarles a las otras casas. No entendía que su mejor amigo no pensase así también. Era casi inaceptable. 

 

\- Draco, comportate. - su padre, como siempre, mostraba un aspecto frío y distante. No era común mostrar sentimientos entre los miembros de su familia. Un Malfoy siempre debía parecer elegante. Y aunque Draco por lo general conseguía actuar consecuentemente, esta era una ocasión especial. Bueno esta, y todas las ocasiones que compartía con Harry. El moreno era tan alegre y expresivo que se le contagiaba su vivacidad.

 

Draco bufó y tiró suavemente de la manga de su madre y con los ojos le señaló que por favor convenciese a su marido de llegar más rápido a la estación. Narcissa sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo vacía que se quedaría su casa sin su niño. 

 

\- Venga Lucius, no querrás que tu hijo pierda el tren, ¿verdad? Los Malfoys tenemos que ser puntuales. - Lucius les miró de reojo, siendo consciente del trapicheo madre-hijo, y asintió con la cabeza.

 

15 minutos después llegaron finalmente delante del tren. El rubio observó a la gente, sin duda su familia era la más elegante de todas. Sonrió para sus adentros y dejó a su padre que le ayudara a subir las maletas. Y aunque quería evitarlo, notó que sus manos sudaban. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Debería haber llegado ya, le prometió que estaría allí de los primeros para que ambos eligieran compartimento. Juntos. 

Pero el moreno no llegaba y renegado, aceptó que su padre le dirigiese al compartimento donde se encontraban los hijos de sus amigos. No es que le disgustasen, muchas veces habían jugado juntos en Malfoy Manor. Pero tenían un problema y es que ninguno de ellos era Harry. Y aunque estaba bien tenerles cerca, Draco quería a su mejor amigo. Todo era más divertido cuando Draco y el moreno se juntaban. 

Se sentó y miró por la ventana, quizás Harry llegaba tarde y podría verle a través del cristal. El tiempo pasó y el tren se puso en marcha. Notó que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a su amigo y no asistía a Hogwarts? No, no podía ser. Llevaban años imaginando este momento y sabía que el moreno nunca lo estropearía. Se levantó dándoles alguna pobre excusa a sus compañeros y salió a dar una vuelta por el tren. Seguramente Harry estaba sólo y buscándole. Nadie sabía mejor que Draco lo despistado que era el moreno. Sonrió al haber encontrado tan clara explicación y se dedicó a darles vistazos a cada puerta que veía.

 

\- Dos ranas de chocolate, por favor. Ron, Neville, ¿queréis algo?

 

Draco levantó la mirada al oír esa voz. Su voz. Estaba ahí. Harry había venido. Su mejor amigo estaba en el tren. Inundado por una alegría desbordante, se dirigió con paso firme hasta él. En cuanto Harry le vio, sus ojos se iluminaron. 

 

\- ¡Draco! ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la estación! Por un momento pensé que no vendrías ... 

 

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¿No venir y dejarte a ti toda la diversión? No fastidies, Harry. 

 

Ambos rieron y se chocaron las manos rápidamente. 

 

\- Ven, te quiero presentar. - tirándole de la manga, Harry obligó a Draco a entrar en su compartimento. Dos chicos se quedaron mirándole fijamente. Uno era rubio y algo regordete y el otro pelirrojo y pecoso, bastante larguirucho. - Chicos este es mi mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Draco estos son Neville Longbottom y Ron Weasley. A Neville le he visto ya un par de veces, mis padres y los suyos eran amigos. A Ron le acabo de conocer. 

 

A Draco se le hinchó el pecho con algún tipo de calor al oír 'mi mejor amigo'. Sabía que lo eran, pero ver que Harry lo consideraba también alguien importante lo hacía sentir especial. Tan especial como era su amistad. 

 

\- Weasley eh ... Creo que mi padre ha comentado alguna vez algo sobre tu familia ... - le miró de reojo y rió entre dientes. Su padre no paraba de meterse con los Weasley y ahora que conocía uno de ellos entendía el por qué. Ese pelo y esas ropas ... Decidió que el chico no era digno de Harry y estuvo seguro que su amistad con el pelirrojo no duraría más que el viaje en tren. Aún así les sonrió educadamente para luego susurrarle a Harry si no quería dar una vuelta por el tren. 

 

Una vez fuera de aquel compartimento, ambos chicos empezaron a relatarse emocionados su verano. Se habían mantenido en contacto todo el tiempo pero siempre era mejor oír las historias cara a cara. 

 

\- ¡Tengo tantas ganas! ¿Te has dado cuenta que estaremos prácticamente un año entero juntos? ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial!

 

\- 7 años juntos, Potter. Quizás te acabas hartando de mi.

 

\- ¿Estás loco o qué? No puede haber nada mejor que estar siete años con tu mejor amigo. ¿Tú crees que te cansarás de mi?

 

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - se sonrieron y siguieron su caminata. No faltaba mucho para llegar y Draco finalmente se vio decidido a mantener la conversación que había querido tener con el moreno desde que le vio.

 

\- Harry ... ¿sigues queriendo estar en Gryffindor? - su voz sonaba triste y no pudo evitar poner una mueca. Imaginar a su amigo vestido todo de rojo no le agradaba nada. Sin duda el verde era un color mucho más bonito y favorecedor.

 

\- Sí, y tú sigues queriendo ir a Slytherin seguramente. - Harry arqueó una ceja y Draco, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, se ruborizó. - Ya hemos hablado de esto, Draco. Que estemos en diferentes casas no significa que no podamos ser amigos. Vamos a seguir viéndonos por cualquier parte del castillo.

 

\- Si tú lo dices ... Harry - el rubio les hizo pararse y avergonzado por lo que estaba apunto de decir, se miró los zapatos, no queriendo encarar la mirada de su amigo. - ¿Me prometes que siempre seremos amigos?

 

Juró oír una leve risa por parte de Harry y arrugó el ceño, ¡esto era serio! Ahora mismo mantener su amistad con el moreno era lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Antes de poder echárselo en cara, notó la mano del moreno cogiendo la suya y elevó la mirada. Harry le sonreía cariñosamente.

 

\- Te lo prometo, Draco. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Escribí esta mini historia hace bastante tiempo y me apetecía subirla alguna parte. Estoy empezando ahora a escribir así que espero que os guste.


End file.
